I Make You Feel Better!
by Irish Panda
Summary: LAMETITLEISLAME. Canada gets upset when he doesn't get attention so Gilbert gives him some... PruCan, FrUK family and yaoi lemons.


The Canadian was sitting there in the comfy little couch that he had in his living room. He gave a small sigh as he saw that America and Britain tied with each other in their football game. The World Cup was really causing a fuss between all of the countries and Canada was sure enough happy that he wasn't in it. The television showed an angry England and a cheery America fistpumping each other. It was a friendly father and son match with France telling his lover that he did great and telling Alfred how proud he was.

Matthew clicked the television off and rolled over onto his side with a small growl. He looked at Kumojirou who had been laying there on his belly. "Kutamato, I'm glad that I don't play _le foot_," He sighed as he threw his head back. _Stupid parents._ He thought as he heard the door knock.

"Come in! I'm in the living room!" He knew that it was either Prussia coming into his house or even maybe his good old friend Yekaterina coming to visit? He slumped even further into his couch when a voice demanded pancakes.

"Gilbert? Did you close the door?" The Canadian groaned. Gilbert nodded swiftly as he sat on the couch, careful not to crush the poor guy.

"Hey, something wrong, Birdie? That's not awesome to be sad. Not awesome at all, especially when you're in the presence of awesome-me," He smirked wickedly.

"Nothing, Gilbert."

"Really, now?" He said as he brought his face down to Matthew's and breathed against his cheek, their lips inches away from one another.

"Yes Gil, really," He said as he turned red at the touch of the Prussians hand wrapping around his ahodge. "G-Gilbert!" He squeaked as he sat up a little. Kumajirou rolled off of the Canadian and walked off somewhere for he knew what the German had in mind.

"Yes, Mattie?" He said in a sing songed voice.

"Don't touch that!"

"Why not?" He purred as he allowed his fingers to crawl underneath the Canadian's shirt and hoodie.

"G-Gilbert!" He squeaked out again.

"_Ich liebe dich..._" Prussia said as he pressed his lips against Matthew's. Canada melted into the kiss, allowing Gilbert to have his way with him. He had given up the instant the Prussian had crawled on top of him and began to make his face red. Gilbert tried to gain entrance into the blond's mouth by pressing his tongue against those lips. Since he had already surrendered, he allowed the albino to start exploring the insides of his mouth, his tongue squirming and sliding over the roof of Matthew's mouth, teeth and tongue.

"Gil..." The Canadian moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. The German pulled away and inspected the man beneath him. "_Je t'aime..._" He whispered as Gilbert pushed his hoodie off of him to reveal another shirt that just got in the way that was taken off as well and tossed to the floor.

"_Wie hübsch..._" He whispered as he pressed his lips against the blond's neck, causing him to squirm beneath him. Gilbert began to kiss, nip, and suck every part of the man that he loved so much beneath him.

He took a pert nipple into his mouth and lightly sucked on it while playing gently with the other. Matthew moaned out softly as he arched his neck back and intertwined his fingers into the other's pale hair. "Ahh..." He moaned out again. Gilbert smiled simply and kissed his down his stomach until he reached the hem of his pants. He pulled them down the Canadian's knees. He smiled slightly at the shades of pink and red that he was turning.

"Don't worry, it'll be awesome," He purred as he slid his boxers down as well.

"Gil-Gilbert!" He called out as he tugged onto the Prussian's shirt. He nodded as he ripped his own shirt from his shoulders and proceeded on with what he was planning. He took Matthew's hard cock and played with the head slightly, teasing it with his tongue before taking the whole thing in. The warmth of Gilbert's mouth around his growth caused him to moan loudly as he tightened his grip of his hands in his hair.

He bobbed his head up and down over and over again. He stopped sometimes and teased him by removing the whole thing from his mouth and licked with his tongue along the shaft. He repeated this process over and over again until Matthew finally gave in and spent himself in Gilbert's mouth.

"Ahh! Gilbert! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" He cried out.

"Don't worry, Birdie. Tastes like maple syrup," He laughed.

"I-I-It does…?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Mmm hmm…" Prussia said as he held three fingers up to his mouth. The blond knew what to do with these fingers. He took them into his mouth and licked and sucked sweetly. Gilbert groaned slightly as he could feel his pants becoming tighter. As his fingers were being coated with his saliva, he took his pants off with his hand and then his underwear. He stepped out of them as Canada kicked his off of his ankles.

"Ready?"

Matthew nodded. He pressed his middle finger in first. Matthew gasped at the entrance, followed by a moan as he began to move that finger in a circular motion. "Want me to add another?" This was only answered by a moan and a nod from the Canadian. He added the second finger in and began to scissor the inside of him. He was deliciously tight on his fingers and to think of how that would feel on his amazing 'five meters' was too much. He added the third one quickly and began to move up and down, searching for that precious spot where he could hear the sweet sounds escape his lovely mouth.

"I'm going to now…" He huffed as he held his head at the entrance. Matthew nodded slightly as he started to push in slowly to allow him to adjust to his penis. The blond moaned loudly beneath him, his hands now clawing into his back. He waited for the signal to tell him to move and allow him to spend himself in his buttocks.

"G-Gilbert…M-Move…" He panted out as he the Prussian nodded. He started with thrusting in him very slowly then began to pick up his pace. He went quicker and faster as Matthew's moans grew louder and louder with each new tempo. He finally set a final rhythm and grabbed his lover's weeping member and began to pump it at the pace he had set.

It wasn't long until the blond screamed out Gilbert's name at the top of his lungs, louder than his normally quiet voice. He held his arms around the Prussians neck as he finished himself off and well spent himself inside of Matthew with a groan of the Canadian's name as well. He collapsed on him and remembered to be gentle. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and fell back forward where he was beneath him.

Canada laid his body down on the German and sighed contently. Gilbert pushed his glasses back up his nose and gave him a smirk.

"Feeling better now, Birdie? Feeling awesome?"

"Sure…"

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah."

"All I get is a 'yeah'?" The Prussian joked.

"It was amazing. There," He laughed causing the curl to bounce slightly.

"Good. No more being depressed. It's not awesome."

**Author's Notes: _Well, I wrote this for LizGroot when I asked a question on my last fanfiction about the Berlin Wall. Yay for her! Her request made me so happy when she asked for some PruCan! (My favourite couple next to SuFin!) Well, R&R! Thanks for Reading!~_**


End file.
